The Warbler Weekend Sleepover
by The Warbler Twins
Summary: Kurt goes to a Warbler Sleepover for the weekend but what he doesn't know is Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff have worked up a plan to get Kurt and Blaine together. Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and Kiss and Guess! (There's a sequel, 'After the Sleepover')
1. Chapter 1

"Really, a Warbler sleepover," Kurt asked.

"Well Duh," Jeff said," We only had to explain it to you, like, three times."

Nick and Jeff both hop on top of one of the choir room sofas. Nick smiled excitedly," Yeah, there's going to be games and stuff!" Kurt looked at them with a spectacle expression.

"What kind of games and _stuff_?"

"Well," Blaine started," games like Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and Kiss and Guess. Things like that, but, it's a sleepover for the whole weekend. So if you can't come, it's cool."

"I could ask," Kurt said, smiling.

~O.O.O~

Wednesday at dinner, Kurt thought it would be a good to ask his dad about the warbler sleepover.

"Hey dad?"

Burt look towards his son and away from Carole," Yeah Kurt?"

"Umm," Kurt started, "there is this sleepover at Dalton this weekend and I was wondering if I could go?"

"Well what time does it start and what time does it end?"

"Well it starts on Friday and 8:00pm and ends on Sunday 11:00am," Kurt smiled shyly.

"Who's all going to be there?"

"Just the Warblers."

"Okay," Burt said and continued eating. Kurt stopped, looking at his father with a shocked expression that he didn't have to argue or anything. Burt noticed his son's expression. "What?"

Kurt looked down at his food, "Nothing, nothing."

~O.O.O~

Later that night Kurt texted Blaine.

_**Hey I can go the Warbler sleepover this weekend-K**_

He put his phone down and walked to his bathroom and did his moisturizing route. When he came back, he checked his phone and found a new message from Blaine.

_**Great! I can't wait for this weekend! Night-B**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff smirked as he texted Nick

_**Hey Nick, ready for operation 'Klaine' -J**_

He continued to walk to the choir room. He wanted to get there before everyone so he, Nick, Wes, and David could go over there plan. He laughed as he read Nick response.

_**What the hell is 'Klaine' –N**_

_**Duh, Kurt +Blaine = Klaine -J **_

_**Oh, yeah. we're all on our way –N**_

When everyone finally got there, Jeff had re-arranged the choir room._ Twice!_ Jeff looked up from were he was sitting upside-down in a chair. "A bought ddaammnn time!"

"So," Wes asked," What's your so called, 'the most genius plan in the whole wide world'? And why is it SO important that we needed to be here 45 minutes early?"

Jeff smirked, "Okay, so here it is…"

~O.O.O~

When Kurt thought he was done packing up what he needed for the weekend, he headed out the door with a brief hug and goodbye from his father, and hopped in his car for a two hour ride to Dalton.

By the time he got to the school, he noticed that the parking lot was not that full. He hopped out of his car, grabbed his things, and started walking toward the school. As he walked in, he noticed a few people he knew like Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Blaine, Thad, Flint, and Trent. But there were at least 6 others he didn't know. They were all in a circle talking, but when he walked in, everyone turned and looked at him.

"YES! Now we can start the sleepover!" Jeff shouted

Kurt looked at him with a confused expression, "Is this everyone?"

Jeff nodded before walking off. "Okay guys, what are we doing first?"

There were mutable shouts of different things until someone shouted, "Truth or Dare!" Kurt thought it was Nick who had shouted that, but he wasn't sure.

A collective shouts of "YEAHS" and "YES"'s were heard.

"Okay then," Wes said, "Ethan, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare."

"m'kay," Wes said thinking, "I dare you to sit in your underwear for the rest of the game."

Signing, Ethan stood up and striped to his boxers. Someone wolf-whistled and Ethan blush. As the round went on, David ran around the school naked, Trent prank called the headmaster, and then someone ran into the kitchen and ate the first food in sight, which happened to be raw fish. Then Jeff ask Kurt truth or dare.

"Uhhh," Kurt thought for a moment, "dare."

Jeff snickered a little before says, "I dare you to kiss Blaine for one whole minute."

Kurt blushed then looked over at Blaine, who was blushing too. "Kurt you don-", Blaine stared.

"NO!" Jeff shouted, " a dare is a dare you have to do it no matter what," He said matter-o-factly.

Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine, Blaine did the same. They leaned in until they were about one inch apart, but the stopped.

"Kurt, if you're not comfortable it's ok-" Blaine started but was cut off by Kurt leaning in to were there lips met. Blaine's eyes widened but quickly fluttered shut. It was like a nuclear explosion went off everywhere. But then there kiss started getting really heated and Kurt took the chance to slide his tongue on Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine gasped and Kurt took the opportunity to slid his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine eagerly responded. Soon Kurt was in Blaine's lap and there tongue's battling for dominance. Someone cleared there throat behind them and Kurt practically jumped out of Blaine's lap, both of them blushing like crazy.

"Uhhmm," Jeff said, looking very shocked, " Kurt that was almost four minutes."

He didn't think it was possible but Kurt's face got even redder.

"How about another game," Nick suggested.

"How about Strip Never Have I Ever?"

Kurt just blushed harder when almost everyone shouted, "YES!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is my first story EVER, and I forgot to mention that in chapter one. So I want to thank you guys who left a review, it meant a lot! Enjoy!**

As everyone got in a circle to play Never Have I Ever, Kurt groaned. He didn't mean to practically attack Blaine. He didn't even think Blaine had feelings for him until he was kissing back with the same force. So as everyone voted to see who would go first, he tuned them out and thought. What if Blaine wanted something more? He sighed and looked up to see Wes was going first.

"Okay," Wes started, "Never have I ever…..kissed another boy."

Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Flint took off their ties. "FLINT!" Thad shouted, "When did you kiss a boy?"

Flint sign, "In truth or dare in the eighth grade."

David was up, "Umm, Never have I ever…gotten past 2nd base."

Kurt watched as everyone but Nick, Ethan, Trent, and himself, take off a piece of clothing. He looked around the circle to see Jeff was next.

"Never have I ever, been offer a drink and NOT taken it."

Kurt sign as he took off his blazer as did a few others. He looked over at Blaine and his breath caught in his throat. Blaine had taken off his tie, blazer, and now his shirt. All he had on was a thin tank top. Kurt could see his defined forearms. Kurt started to wonder what it would be like if he could t-_no! Bad Kurt! _Kurt mentally yelled at himself for thinking things like that.

Kurt noticed it was his turn, "Never have I ever," he had to take a second to think, "had a solo in a competition."

Everyone but Trent, himself, and two others he didn't know, took off more clothes. Kurt didn't even look at Blaine to know he had just taken off his pants. After about three different people went he was shirtless and Blaine was just sitting there in his boxers.

"Hey guys, "Blaine said shyly, "can we play a different game now?"

Quite a few people objected, "Okay, okay," Wes said, "what should we play?"

"Kiss and Guess, Kiss and guess!" David yelled

"Well, who's going to guess?" Trent asked.

"Well, how about the newest member?"

Everyone slowly turned toward Kurt. "No, no, no, no, I am not going," Kurt stated.

Jeff pouted, "PPlleeeeaasssee Kurt?"

Kurt took one look at Jeff and signed, "Okay maybe _one_ round." Everyone cheered._ Oh what did I do? _He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, I really am trying to make the chapters longer.**

As Kurt sat in the chair for Kiss and Guess, he looked at his phone to see it was only 12:03pm. He wondered when they would actually go to sleep. When he looked around, he notice Jeff come up with a blind fold. He closed his eyes as Jeff lowed the blind fold. He could hear whispering and shuffling. Until he could feel lips on his. He could taste a sugary taste. When the person pulled away, he thought for a moment about the shape and taste before saying, "Jeff."

"Damn, how'd you know?" Jeff asked shocked, while others laughed.

"You eat a lot of candy," Kurt replied.

People laughed, but then all heard was whispering. When he felt another pair of lips on his own he didn't get anything! Not a taste, nor shape, nothing! So when they pulled away, he didn't have a guess. "Umm, I don't know."

"YES!" he heard someone shout.

"It was Nathan," Wes stated.

"1 for Kurt, and 1 for Warblers," Nathan said.

Kurt sighed as he waited for the next person. When the next person came up, he felt the same soft, round lips he had met earlier that evening. So, he stated kissing back, and it stated to get heated. Next thing he knew the person was being pulled back. He was breathless when he said, "Blaine."

Everyone giggled as Wes shouted, "NO! It was NICK!"

Kurt blush scarlet, but continued the game. After he had kissed Wes, David, Flint ,Thad, and Jonathan, they decided to finally go to sleep, which was after the chatted and laughed along with each other for another hour. As Kurt got in his sleeping bag, he wondered, _what_ _was Saturday and Sunday going to be like?_

Kurt heard something shuffling beside him, so he looked over to see someone move their sleeping next to his. Since the lights were turned off, he couldn't tell who it was. When the person got in their sleeping bag and turned toward him he realized it was Blaine. "Hey," whispered said.

"Hey," Blaine whispered back. "I I wanted to talk about what happed earlier." Kurt didn't need to be told what he meant.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I wanted to say….I really enjoyed it." And that was all he said before rolling over and going to sleep.

Kurt's mouth was hanging open. _What the hell does that mean?_


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt woke up the next morning, it was because someone screamed and then started shouting. He looked around the room quickly to see and saw a soaking wet Wes and David. He turned toward were someone was laughing. It was Nick and Jeff, holding two empty buckets. Kurt turned to wake up Blaine. He shook Blaine and all Blaine did was grumble. Kurt was surprised he didn't wake already wake up. He continued to shake Blaine until he turned to face him. "What," Blaine asked sleepily.

Kurt just pointed toward Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David. Blaine slowly looked toward them then chuckled. "Don't worry," Blaine said. "They always do things like that."

Kurt watched for another moment before deciding he needed to brush his teeth. He stood and went to his duffle bag to get his cloths, toothbrush, hairspray, and toothpaste. Once he was done getting dress, brushing his teeth, and stilling his hair, he walked get into the choir room to find everyone already dressed and sitting around talking.

He walked over and sat next to Jeff and Blaine. "So, what are we going to do today," he asked Jeff.

Jeff sat up and shouted, "I want to play Hide and Seek!"

Almost everyone agreed." Who's going to seek?" Someone asked. They deiced to vote. Kurt ended up being seeker. _Apparently since I'm new, I'm going to be the first picked of everything! _Kurt thought. They went over the rules, which were stay on the first two floors, don't go outside, and stay out of dorms. Wes and David warned that Nick and Jeff took this game very seriously. Kurt went to one of the choir room corners and counted to sixty. As he started counting, he could hear people rushing to leave the room.

When he got to sixty, he turned to see Jonathan down the hall, struggling to find a place to hide. They made eye contact and Jonathan's shoulders slumped as he walked back into the choir room and took a seat. When he started walking down the hall, he watched as David run up half the stairs, and then stated to fall down them. Kurt started laughing and David looked up from where he was laying on his back. David stood and headed toward the choir room. He found Trent and Thad hiding in a supply closet, and Flint hiding behind a plant.

Then Kurt found out that Blaine had somehow gotten in one of the kitchens ovens. He laughed as Blaine tumble out. Kurt started to walk tough the doorway when Nick and Jeff tackled him from the ceiling. Blaine laughed as he watched them all fall to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurt shouted.

"Wes warned you they take this VERY seriously," Blaine stated.

Kurt, Nick, and Jeff started to stand up," Well, technically, I found all three of you so I win," Kurt said.

They all groaned and stated walking toward the choir room. Kurt glanced at his watch and realized that it wasn't even noon yet. He sighed as they walked into the choir room. He met to ask Blaine what he meant the night before. _What is the rest of the day going to be like, _Kurt wounded.

**Reviews?**

**Questions?**

**Suggestions? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god guys! I have almost 3,000 views! Things like this make my day guys!**

Kurt looked at his phone and saw it was 4:37. He sighed as they argued about what to do out of nowhere, Jeff got a text, jumped up, and ran out the door. Nick shouted, "There here!"

Kurt looked up to see all the New Directions walking in the room. "What are you guys doing here," he asked.

"What? Are you not happy to see to see us?" Puck asked sarcastically. Kurt ignored him and went to go hug Mercedes and Rachel.

"Now," Jeff said, "what shall we do now?"

"Hold on a sec," Puck said as he ran out the room. When he came back, he was carrying a cooler. He walked to the center of the room and opened the cooler. He pulled out multiple wine coolers," Wine coolers, anyone?"

~O.O.O~

An hour later, they had music playing and almost everyone was drunk, except Kurt. Kurt had a red solo cup of water. Then, all of the sudden, Rachel shouted, "SPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?!"

Everyone shouted they approval and Kurt thought he was going to go death. They all got in a circle and Wes declared he had to go first. When Wes spun the bottle, it landed in Quinn. They kissed for a brief 2 seconds before pulling back. Next was Jeff who landed on Nick they both blushed madly before leaning in and barely gave each other a peck. After Rachel kissed Puck, Flint kissed Brittany, Artie kissed Mercedes, it was Kurt's turn to spin. He spun and it landed on Blaine._ Of course it would land on Blaine! _He thought, _why not?!_

He was only really afraid he would have another make-out session in front of _everyone_. His intentions were correct. As soon as his lips touched Blaine's it got heated and needy. Blaine pulled Kurt closer until he was in his lap again like the night before, their tongues sliding against each other as they forgot people watched them. They finally realized they were still in a room full of people when Santana said, "Wanky."

Kurt scrambled out of his lap and back to his seat as if Blaine was on fire. Blaine and Kurt's faces were both a very deep scarlet.

"Soo," David said awkwardly, "How about a different game?" David suggested.

"Hide and Seek!" Jeff and Nick shouted.

"No," Kurt said.

As everyone started to suggest games but all Kurt could think is, _why is it we always make-out when we kiss? I didn't think he liked me. When obviously he does like me. _He smiled at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just started a new story. All you Doctor Who/Glee Fans, you might enjoy this story. It's called '****The Doctor at McKinley?'**

Kurt ended up giving into the Hide and Seek. But, they suggested a game a little different. They called it, 'Ghosts and the Graveyard.' It's where there are two teams; one team is of ghost hunters, while the other is made up of ghost. The team of ghost has to hide out side while the team searches for them with flash lights. If the hunters catch a ghost, they put the ghost in, 'jail.' If half to team of ghost make it to the hunters base without getting caught, they win. Kurt thought it just sounded the Hide and Seek in the dark.

Kurt, Puck, Blaine, Mercedes, Nick and Jeff, Finn, Wes, Flint, and Rachel ended up being picked to be ghost. Everyone else had to be hunters, while David and Artie were on guard on the main area. As the hunters counted to ninety while everyone went to hide. Kurt went outside and ran behind the main building. He found three bushes that were shaped like a triangle with just enough room to hide in. He wedged himself into the space and waited. He heard footsteps. He held him breath as he saw someone stop in front of the brushes. The person took a step closer and then shoved himself in to the three bushes beside Kurt. Kurt tried not to laugh as he realized it was Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, "what're you doing?"

"Hiding. What do you think?" Kurt whispered back. They sat there is silence for some time, Kurt trying to ignore the fact that there thigh's and shoulders were touching.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said you enjoyed the kiss?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "There is a moment then you say to yourself, 'Oh, Pff, there you are.' I've been looking for you forever. When you kissed me that was a moment for me. You move me Kurt. And moving my sleeping bag next to your was just an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. But this time it was slow and passionate. They kept kissing until a flashlight hit them and they pulled apart to see Nick and Jeff standing there with opened mouths and wide eyes.

"Well…." Nick said.

"We see what happens when we leave you two alone for too long," Jeff said smirking.

They both blushed and stood up to go to 'Jail' or the choir room. As they walked toward the building, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt looked at him but Blaine just kept looking forward. He looked down at their entwined hands, and smiled. _What are we now? Boyfriends? _Kurt's smile grew bigger at the thought.

"Oh," Jeff said, "The New Directions are sleeping over here tonight." _Oh no,_ Kurt thought.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked into the choir room, it something came to Kurt, "Nick, Jeff, weren't you two on our team?"

Nick turned around to face them, "Yes, but we were captured and Santana called butterfingers."

"Oh," Kurt said. He, again, looked down at his and Blaine's entwined hands. He didn't notice everyone else's eyes trail toward their hands, too.

"Hold up, hold on, what the _hell_ did I miss?" Mercedes asked, gesturing toward their hands.

Kurt blushed, but Blaine confidently said, "Kurt and I are dating."

Kurt blushed harder and nodded, "Yeah….yeah, we are."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Jeff said, "Well okay! Now, who wants to play Truth or dare?" Everyone cheered in excitement. They all got in a circle and decided Finn would go first. "Okay," Finn started," Wes, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Nick whispered in Finn's ear and Finn nodded. "Wes, I dare you to let Jeff hold your gravel for the rest of the night." Wes gasped, but handed his gravel over to Jeff. Jeff smirked in return.

Wes looked around for a moment before saying, "Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, truth."

"Okay, have you played any sports?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, "I was kicker on the football team and a cheerio."

"What's a 'cheerio'?" Blaine asked.

"It's a cheerleader," Quinn answered.

Blaine smirked, "Really Kurt. I didn't know you were a cheerleader."

Kurt blushed, "Okay, next person. Uhh, Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She answer eagerly.

"Okay," Kurt thought for a moment before saying," I dare you to sing _Don't Rain on My Parade._"

"That's it?"

"Nope," He said smugly," You have to sing really off key."

She gasped, "I could never do that to Barbra!"

"A dare is a dare, Rachel."

"Fine," She pouted. As she was singing, people started to cover their ears because it sounded so bad. When she was done she look as if she was about to cry. "Okay, Blaine, truth or dare?'

**Next chapter has the rest of Truth or Dare. I'm working on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Did anyone watch the glee episode 'Lights out'? Because I think Katie is Kitty. Anyone else think that? It's painfully obvious. This chapter in for Taylor. Hope you feel better TAY-TAY!**

Blaine looked up for a few moments before saying, "Dare."

Rachel pointed at Santana and she walked over to Rachel and whispered her ear. "Okay," Rachel said once Santana sat down. " I dare you, Blaine Warbler, to strip to your underwear and you have to sit like that for the rest of the round," She said smirking.

Blaine blushed and looked at Kurt. "Okay Rachel." So, Blaine striped to his boxers, again. He was surprised that within 24 hours, Kurt had seen his in his boxers twice. Once he had striped, he pulled his knees up to his chest. "Okay, Artie. Truth or dare?"

~O.O.O~

Once they deiced they were done with truth or dare, Blaine got dress, and they all wanted to play never have I ever again. Blaine insisted that they play it with drinks and not striping. Everyone signed but agreed.

"So," Puck said, "Never have I ever, said no to a girl." He wiggled his eyebrows so everyone knew what he meant. Everyone but Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and all the girls (except Santana and Brittney), took a drink.

It was Kurt's turn, "Never have I ever, sang a song badly on purpose," He said smiling innocently at Rachel. Rachel, Blaine, and Jeff took a sip. Kurt eyed Blaine for a few moments.

"Okay, okay. It was a dare, Kurt, I would NEVER sing badly if it wasn't," Blaine said seriously. Kurt chuckled and waited for Jeff to go.

Jeff looked at Kurt with a smile before saying, "Never have I ever been in a sport _or _was a cheerleader."

Kurt knew that was meant toward him and took to drinks if a beer. He could feel the burn down his thought. _God how I hate alcohol_, he thought.

"Never have I ever striped in front of anyone," Nick said looking at Blaine. Blaine took a drink as Kurt thought, _Why is everyone directly getting Blaine and I?_

Later, after everyone had gone once and he had taken _several _drink. Kurt could already feel the buzz of the alcohol in his system. "I dn't know m'bout you guys," Puck slurred," bbbbuuuttttt, I wanna dnce!"

Almost everyone cheered, but it sounded more like a lot of drunken slurs. They stood up and randomly danced until Wes turned on the little radio in the corner or the room.

"Oh My God, this gonna beeeeee SO fun!" Blaine shouted in Kurt's ear as he flung his arm over his shoulded.

**Suggestions? And Drunken New Direction\Warblers party-type-thing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the longer wait. But here's although page!**

Kurt could feel the buzz of the alcohol in his system, but he knew he wasn't drunk. Unlike everyone else in the room who were so drunk they were stumbling over their own feet.

He went and sat down on one of the choir room couches and watched as Was turned up the radio and everyone danced around the room. Then Finn yelled, "Hey! HHEEEEYYYY!"

Wes turned down the music and everyone went quiet as they looked at Finn, "We should…we should play 'Blind Man's Bluff'!"

"What the hell is that," Santana slurred.

"Okay, "Finn said as he sat down in one of the chairs and looked at them seriously. "It's when one person is blindfolded and they have to walk around a room, blindfolded, and try to tag someone else, blindfolded, and when they tag someone, blindfolded, that person is the new blind man. And it's all played in the dark, blindfolded."

Kurt was surprised that he got all of that out without messing up his words.

"Cool! I'll play that," Jeff said and nodding his head, agreeing with himself. Everyone slurred in agreement.

"Well," Kurt said standing up and mentally laughed because he stood normally while everyone else were having trouble just walking, _I didn't even realize they all drank that much,_ "Who's going to be the 'Blind Man'?"

Everyone looked at each other thinking about who should be it when David stood up, as if he'd just saved the world, and shouted, "I'LL DO IT!"

No one disagreed with him, so Wes went to his bag and pulled out his neck tie. As he wrapped it around David's eyes, Kurt stood by the light switch and wait for Wes to tell him he could turn it off. "Okay," Wes said, "Turn off the lights."

He flipped the switch and regretted a little bit. Kurt couldn't see anything, not even the hand in front of his face. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand. Kurt yelped but a hand covered his mouth. "Shhhhhh," whispered a drunk Blaine, "David has excellent hearing. Follow me. I know a place where wouldn't find us."

Kurt heard a lot of shuffling, which he guessed it was David because he probably heard them and was trying to follow their voices. Kurt heard a soft click and was pulled in the Warbler supply closet. Kurt listened as he heard the soft click again as the door closed.

"Okay," Blaine whispered, "Just be real still." They were standing side by side and the supply closet was so small that their shoulders were pressed tight against each other.

Kurt could feel Blaine's hand kept touching his so he just grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Blaine turned his head so he was looking at Kurt's blackened figure but didn't say anything, he only squeezed Kurt's hand back. Kurt smiled and listened for any indication of movement outside the door.

**Sorry guys for leaving you handin', but how else am I going to get you to want to read more? **


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt could hear a lot of shuffling outside the door and he knew it had to be more people moving the just David. Then he heard David shout, "I GOT SOMEONE!" The crack under the door lit up as they figured out who was tagged.

"Wait," Kurt heard a drunken Rachel slur, "Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Everyone went quiet in the choir room.

He stiffened. Blaine must have felt him stiffen because he turned and whispered, "Just be quiet." But, as he turned back, he knocked over some sheet music. They looked at each other and listened for what was going on the other side of the door.

"Oh," Santana said and they could hear her walking closer to the door, "I see. They _cheated_. Wanky." She whispered the last part. When she reached the door, they could hear her locking it. They both looked at each other.

"SANTANA!" Kurt took a step forward and banged his fist on the door, "open the door!"

"Uh-uh, you guys decided to play 'Louis and Clark', now you guys have all night."

"ALL NIGHT?! Santana we didn't _do_ that! We were just hiding!"

"Sure you were," She said sarcastically and walked away.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and pulled him away from the door, "Kurt it's okay. We can do this." He gave Kurt an encouraging smile and started looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"The light switch," Blaine stated. He smiled when he found the light switch. He flipped it on. "Hear, you sit on this wall and I'll sit on this one."

Kurt sat up against the wall he was told to and he had to bend his knees because his legs wouldn't fit in the tiny closet space. Even Blaine had to bend his legs. Kurt didn't want them to just sit there uncomfortably so he moved that he and Blaine were shoulder to shoulder. He slowly tilted his head until it was on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't move but then tilted his head so it was on Kurt's head. Kurt released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Kurt took out his phone from his back pocket and noticed it was 12:30 all ready. He could feel sleepiness start to overcome him so he set his phone next to him and curdled more into Blaine so he was lying on Blaine's chest.

He heard Blaine giggle and he giggled as he slowly slipped into the darkness of sleep.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine whispered right before he serenaded to the darkness of sleep.

**Sorry guys. I am trying to make longer chapters, but I always write late at night. It's almost 1:00. Night guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, so I am going to try to make longer chapters….but no promises.**

When Kurt woke up he realized he wasn't in the same position he was in when he went to sleep. He was on his side on the floor witch surprised him because he didn't think there was enough room in the supply closet to do that. He felt something around his waist. He looked over his shoulder to see Blaine was _spooning him!_ He tensed a little. It wasn't that he didn't like it, because he did, he wasn't used to it. He relaxed into Blaine and let himself feel his boyfriend's warmth. He looked over to see his phone so he picked it up to see what time it was.

He was surprised to see it was 6:00am. He knew no one was going to be up yet so he figured he would try and go back to sleep.

~O.O.O~

Kurt woke up by voices in the closet.

"Oh my gosh."

"Aww they're so cute."

"They're a really good couple."

"Well it's about time they stop being so painfully oblivious to each other about their feelings."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up. He saw all the Warblers and New Directions standing in the closet staring at him and Blaine. He looked over to see that Blaine hadn't moved since 6:00 earlier that morning. Kurt went to sit up, but Blaine just grumbled and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. This didn't go unnoticed be everyone else.

There was a chorus of 'aww's that's what woke Blaine.

Blaine sat up quickly, but didn't let go of Kurt's waist and Kurt had to sit up with him. The Warblers and like New Direction girls giggled while the New Direction guys looked a bit awkward.

"Okay, okay, let's leave them alone," Santana said and started pushing people out of the door way.

"Don't lock the door Santana!" Kurt shouted as she left. She giggled but he didn't hear the door being locked.

Blaine smiled, "Hey, what time is it?"

Kurt picked up his phone to see it was 7:45am.

"Seven forty-five."

Blaine grounded and laid back down, but he was still holding onto Kurt's waist so Kurt went down with him and they were in the same position they were in when they woke up. Kurt laughed and tried to remove Blaine's arms from around his waist, but Blaine just gipped on tighter.

"Blaine," Kurt said giggling, "We have to get up."

But Blaine just acted like he was asleep, so Kurt tried to remove Blaine's arms again but he pulled Kurt closer to him so Kurt's back was pressed against Blaine's chest. Kurt could feel the heat rising to his face. He turned in Blaine's arms so he was facing him. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt looking at him.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "come on. Let's get up."

"One condition," Blaine said smirking.

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. Blaine sighed into the kiss, but the kiss ended almost as soon as it started. Blaine wined and Kurt laughed as he pulled away. Blaine, again, tightened his hold on Kurt so that they were chest to chest. "Blaine. You said you would get up if I kissed you and now you've got to get up."

"Okay maybe I lied."

"Good thing I know that you're ticklish!" Kurt said and stated tickling Blaine. Blaine tried to get away but there wasn't enough room in the small supply closet. Kurt and Blaine were laughing hysterically. Kurt stopped for a moment to catch his breath and Blaine took the opportunity to get back at Kurt. He started to tickle Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and kept laughing. "Stop it! I am already cramped! I can't move!" Kurt was able to say in between breaths. After a couple minutes he stopped and Kurt lied there out of breath.

"Okay, let's get out of here. But before you go," Blaine said standing up and grading Kurt's hand to pull him up too, "I want to do this one more time without people watching." He put his hand on Kurt's lower back and pulled him close enough to kiss him, which wasn't far. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he draped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine tried to slip in his tongue but Kurt pulled away so he couldn't.

"Come on. It's been, like, twelve minutes since they were in here," Kurt said as he put his arms down from where they rested on Blaine's shoulders. Kurt kissed his cheek and they walked to the door. Blaine ever moved his hand from where it was set on Kurt's lower back.

When they opened the door Jeff yelled, "Well it's about _damn _time!"

"Well," Kurt said, sitting next to Mercedes, Blaine following. "What are we doing today?"

~O.O.O~

Jeff walked over to Santana as Kurt and Blaine sat next to Mercedes. "Good job. I am really happy we included you into our 'KLAINE' operation. You locking the door was brilliant!"

"I know, but are we going to do now? They're together?" Santana asked.

Jeff looked at Blaine and Kurt, "We're done. But we did a good job. At first we got off track but you helped us, so they're together and we done. But the sleepover doesn't end for a couple more hours so…..let's have so more fun."

**I have a question for all of you, should I make a sequel when I am done with story? I only have one or two more chapters to write. So this story is almost over.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I am going to write a sequel as soon I finish this chapter. Thank you to all who wrote saying you wanted one!**

Jeff looked over at Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine. "Hey," Jeff shouted over all the noise in the choir room. "I want to watch a movie!"

"SHUT UP!" Finn, Puck, and Rachel yelled at the same time.

Kurt turned toward Mercedes and asked, "What's wrong with them?"

She laughed and replied, "Hangovers." She then shouted, "That's why you don't drink more then 3, at the most, wine coolers!" They all cover their ears and Puck took an aspirin.

Jeff said, quietly, "We can go to my dorm room and watch a movie. Anybody?"

Kurt watched as everyone got up to leave, he grabbed Blaine's hand and jumped up. Mercedes followed them as they all left the room. When they all got to Jeff and David's room, they just took a seat, on the floor, on the bed, and up against the walls of the room. Since Kurt and Blaine where closer to the end of the group, they had to watch were they stepped, because if they weren't careful they would step on someone.

Blaine went to ley on the ground, and accidently tripped over Brittney's legs. Blaine forgot he was still holding Kurt's hand so Kurt went down with him. Blaine landed on his back on Santana and Quinn's legs, while Kurt landed right on top of Blaine. He went down and when his chest slammed into Blaine's chest, his breath was knocked out of him. He rolled over so he and Blaine were side-by-side on the girl's legs.

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurt!" Santana said, pulling her legs out from under them.

Kurt stood up and held out his hand for Blaine to grad on to. They found a spot in the far corner of the bedroom. Blaine sat and leaned up against the wall and he motioned for Kurt to sit between his legs. Kurt blushed deep scarlet, but didn't say anything. He sat and leaned up against Blaine's chest. Kurt folded his arms against his chest, because he didn't know where to put them. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and laid his head on his shoulder.

They all ended up watching _Zombie Land._ Kurt didn't really pay attention; he was too focused in Blaine to watch. When to movie was over it was 10:33am, they deiced they would go pack up to go home.

At 10:56am they were all ready to go so they stated to head to their cars. As Kurt walked out to the parking lot and he felt someone grad his arm and spun he around. He looked to see Blaine. "So, umm, are you free Friday?" Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt smiled and said, "Yes. I am free."

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"Where would we be going?" Kurt asked smiling.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Friday," Blaine said. He pulled Kurt toward him and he kissed him sweetly. They only pulled apart when air was necessary. "See you tomorrow, Kurt."

And with that, Blaine walked over to his car and drove home. Kurt drove home and with a smile so wide it looked like he slept with a hanger in his mouth. _I wonder what's planned for Friday? _

**So….. Yeah. That's the end of my story. Sorry about the ending it's almost 1:00 am and I am sleepy. There will be a sequel, but I think I will make it after my other story is done; "The Doctor at McKinley?" is what it's called.** **But if you want me to write before that story is over, review me so I'll know!**


	14. SEQUEL!

**Okay guys….sequel's up! The sequel is call 'After the Sleepover' I know the name is weird, But it's all I could come up with at the moment. So…. I am making to chapters longer and am trying to make it more detailed. Also, I am taking over a story for another writer call 'The New Roommate'. It's about Kurtbastian. I know, I know, How could I! But there was a good response and I didn't want people to be upset because it ended.**

**-Madison **


End file.
